


Sugar, Spice, & Everything Nice

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [11]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: A Tom Hiddleston prompt fulfillment based on the prompt: Tom & balloons, ribbons, and cotton candy.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Series: Blips and Blurbs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 9





	Sugar, Spice, & Everything Nice

**T** he red balloon that is tied to her wrist floats at just the right height to bounce into Tom’s head every once in a while as they walk side by side. She insisted on the purple ribbon and he had squatted down to tie a little bow once it had been tied to her wrist. Your little sister calls him ‘Uncle Tom’ - she’s still too young to understand the concept of brother-in-law and is quite insistent that though he is married to you, he is not her brother. 

Maybe that’s why he indulges her so much, so she’ll eventually relent and consider him her brother. No, the reality is that he just has that much patience, is that good with kids. You’d been caught off guard, another sibling after so many years of being the youngest child. Tom had taken it all in stride. 

The moment she spots the cotton candy she squeals, begging him to get her some. She knows you’ll say no so she goes straight to the tender-heart. 

He laughs, bopping the balloon away from his face for the umpteenth time, “Hmmm alright, but only if you promise to share." 

You smile at him. With both of them hyper from the sugar this promises to be an interesting day. 


End file.
